


Ninety-Three

by iihappydaysii



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: "canon universe", Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lots of Sex, M/M, New house, a vague storyline, engaged phan, phil and his financial planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan and Phil navigate a series of life changes after purchasing a home together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's more of a series than a wip. there will be multiple chapters with connecting threads but don't think of it as a wip. no cliffhangers or anything really so you won't feel like eek i need the next one. it will be updated when I'm inspired, but not on a regular schedule. thanks everyone!! i just wanted to share.

Their new home was just a little further away from the city than they’d originally anticipated. Technically, they were still in London, but just on the outskirts in a green little family neighborhood in a row of recently updated old homes. Theirs—number 93—was the mix of modern and ‘lived-in’ that they both wanted, and just the right size for the two of them, a dog and maybe more someday. 

The living room was still full of unpacked boxes from the movers and the only furniture they’d successfully set up was the living room sofa, the dining table and the bed. Dan still felt exhausted from the several hours he’d sat in a conference room signing paper after paper at the final signing for the house. It became so monotonous after hour two that Dan could have been agreeing to release his internet history if he missed a mortgage payment and he wouldn’t have even noticed.

Still, this place felt almost worth it—from its freshly painted grey walls to its almost black wood flooring. It had a newly remodeled kitchen with stainless steel appliances and an open-floor plan, but the crown molding, the wainscoting and the hot-water radiators preserved its charm. There was a private garden big enough for a dog and a fire-pit to sit around and drink wine with friends or whatever they were meant to do now that they were engaged homeowners in their…well, one of them was in their thirties.

Dan really liked this house. It was easy to picture what their future would be like here, even if, for now, they were buried under a mountain of cardboard, and Dan was starting to perspire from the heat. It was an unexpectedly warm day for late October. 

Dan tugged his t-shirt off and tossed it on one of the radiators, leaving him in nothing but an almost too-tight pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He grabbed the box cutter and started around the room opening all of the large boxes. They had forgotten to label about half of them, so the only way to know the contents was to open them.

Phil was upstairs hanging up some of their clothes, but Dan was about to text him to come down and help with this when he saw that the majority of these downstairs boxes were actually upstairs boxes and they’d need to carry them up together since the movers were already gone. 

Dan wiped sweat off his brow and started to drag one of the boxes toward the stairs. He’d pile up what was supposed to go up there and then call Phil down to help. He was dragging over his third box when he noticed Phil standing by the stair railing. Dan was kneeling and let his gaze follow up from Phil’s ankles, to his legs, to knees, to the sliver of thigh Dan could see before the start of his black shorts.

Phil’s hand was inside his shorts flexing and moving in a familiar motion that made Dan’s mouth go dry.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Dan asked.

“Just watching,” Phil said, as he kept moving his hand.

Dan looked up at Phil’s face. His mouth had gone a little slack, his fringe fallen over his forehead. 

“You could help,” Dan said with a cheeky grin. “We do have a lot of boxes. I don’t know what you’re doing, but _I’m_ trying to work here.”

“No one’s stopping you.” Phil sped up his hand and let out a small gasp as he tipped his head back.

Dan felt his own dick twitch against his leg. He briefly shut his eyes. Phil could still get him going so quickly, without even touching him.

“You have any idea what you look like right now?” Phil’s voice was low and warm. “Sweaty and shirtless, in nothing but your pants.”

“ _Phil…_ ” Dan’s face flushed. Phil looked good too right now, though he always did. The heat and dampness had slightly curled his fringe and his pale cheeks had slightly pinked. Phil’s red Steven Universe shirt was rolled up a little, exposing a soft patch of skin just below and to the right of his belly button.

God, he was gorgeous. And, it just got better with age.

“Seriously,” Phil said. “You don’t have to stop for me.” He tugged his shorts down, letting his cock out. Phil ran his pale hand up and down the thick, long shaft. His fingers playing softly with his foreskin. “But if you wanted to blow me, I might not complain.

Dan let out a small laugh and scooted forward. He grabbed a throw pillow out of one of the nearby oxes and settled on his knees in front of Phil. “The day Phil Lester complains about head…”

Phil raked his fingers through Dan’s hair. “Fair point.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Dan wrapped his lips around Phil’s tip, sucking and flicking his tongue over the tip. It was a move Phil loved. He’d come seconds after the first time Dan had done it. That was the first time anyone had ever finished in his mouth. It wasn’t the best taste—obviously—but he’d grown to like it over the years because it was Phil, because it was evidence he’d made Phil feel good, that they’d been together like this, close like this. 

Dan sank down slowly, feeling the stretch and slide of his mouth around Phil’s cock. It was big—not ridiculous, porn big—but getting it all inside was always a bit of challenge, even with Dan’s large mouth.

He loved it, having a dick—Phil’s dick—in his mouth. He loved how quiet it made him feel, how he could just concentrate on the feeling and the sounds Phil was making, and how everything could just kind of fall away, until nothing was left but the two of them—like this.

“God, Dan. Fuck.” Phil gripped his hair and thrust in a little deeper. “Shit.”

Dan just made a muffled little sound and put his right hand on Phil’s thigh. His left hand reached down to the bulge in his own pants and pressed against the hardness. Dan let out a shaky moan around Phil’s dick.

“Feels good when you do that,” Phil said.

Dan rubbed himself more, enough that another natural moan fell from his lips, vibrating Phil’s cock against his teeth.

“Fuck.” Phil hissed. “So close.”

Dan immediately pulled back. He wasn’t ready for this to be over, this first time in their new home. A home they actually owned. Together. Dan was hard and aching and he wanted more of Phil. He hadn’t even kissed him yet.

“Dan,” Phil whined.

Dan stood up and brought his mouth almost to Phil’s but not quite. “Shh…I’ll make it good.”

Phil let out a low groan in the back of his throat, which broke the last of Dan’s self control. He kissed Phil hard and open-mouthed. Clutching at him. Backing him up as they stumbled around the boxes and into the kitchen. It was hard as Phil’s shorts were half way down his thighs but they managed.

They had a breakfast bar here—just like in Manchester—and it was apparently the perfect height for Dan to hoist Phil up onto it and kiss him wet and deep while Phil pulled him in tighter with ankles around his back. Sometimes he really appreciated that all that exercise had resulted in arms strong enough to lift Phil, large enough to really, thoroughly, hold him. 

Dan pulled Phil’s shorts all the way down to his ankles. Dan caught Phil’s phone before it almost fell out of his pocket and sat it on the counter. He bolted back up to kiss Phil again. He tugged on Phil’s bottom lip with his teeth as he rutted between Phil’s open legs, feeling the delicious, addicting friction of their cocks rubbing together.

“God, Phil. So good.” He breathed out. “I’m still so goddamn into you.”

Phil surged forward and kissed Dan, which just made Dan crave more skin, so he ran his hands under Phil’s t-shirt, feeling soft skin smattered with coarse hair. He thumbed Phil’s nipple as he licked into his mouth. Then, Dan reached his hand down and wrapped it around both their cocks.

He knew he had an average-sized dick, but he actually loved that it looked small next to Phil’s. Unlike Phil, he was cut and both shorter and narrower. The contrast was gorgeous and he loved to look at them together like that as he squeezed and pulled on them both, together. Their pre-come mixed and slicked the way, but they both like it kind of rough, liked the pull and friction that made them feel every little bit of what was happening between them.

Phil stopped kissing him and tucked his head between Dan’s neck and shoulder. Dan sped up his movements because he knew what that meant. Phil was always too overwhelmed to kiss when he came so he’d usually just bury his face against Dan and mutter soft and sweet and broken until it was too much, too good, and he came.

This time wasn’t any different.

Phil was shuddering and coming over Dan’s hand and cock and it was all Dan needed to cry out himself, to fall over the edge too. It had always been easy for Dan to follow Phil anywhere. 

They stayed their like that for a moment, softening and sticky, just trying to catch their breaths. Trying to stay in the glow of the moment, to feel it, to internalize it. Eventually, Dan pulled away and grabbed a couple tissues to clean themselves up. Dan rinsed his hands in the sink, while Phil slipped off the breakfast bar and tugged his shorts back up.

Just then Phil’s phone buzzed on the countertop.

“Who’s that?” Dan kissed Phil’s shoulder softly, breathing in the sweet smell of their laundry detergent.

Phil grabbed his phone and looked down at the screen. “Just Martyn. I’ll look at it later.”

Dan stepped back. “You should see what he has to say. Might be important.”

Phil shrugged, but started moving his fingers against the screen. Moments later, the satisfied look on his face drooped into a slight frown. Dan knew that look.

“What is it, babe?”

“Nothing.” Phil sighed and slid off the kitchen counter. He dropped his phone into his pocket. 

Dan raised his eyebrow. A look he knew Phil knew meant Dan knew it wasn’t nothing.

“Martyn’s just on again about me not plugging the merch at the end of our last video, which, I can’t say I blame him. Sales _are_ down.”

Dan ran his hand through his slightly damp hair. “Look, I love your brother. He’s brilliant and we’d be lost without him, but you know I think he’s wrong about this. The more we plug the merch the less real we seem. It breaks the fourth wall and fucks with our authenticity.”

“We need the merch sales. IRL store accounts for a lot more of our wealth than I wish it did.”

Dan cringed as he knelt down toward a box of unpacked dishes. They really did need to get back to work. “Please don’t call it wealth.”

“Our assets. Whatever, Dan. Regardless—“

“Regardless, there isn’t all that much we can do about it, Phil. You know there isn’t.” Dan sat a stack of plates on the counter.

“Yes, well, now we have a mortgage to pay.”

Dan put his arms around Phil’s neck. “A perfectly sensible fixed-rate mortgage on a home we bought with a sizable down payment and monthly payments we can afford even on significantly less income than we currently have. You know how I know that?”

“ _Dan_ …”

“Because you told me, and you’re Phil ‘the budget man’ Lester. We’re fine.” Dan gave Phil a kiss on the nose before turning away. “So just tell your bro to cool his jets.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to do that.”

“I’ll do it.” Dan knew Phil hated confrontation. “I don’t mi—”

“Dan, Cornelia’s having a baby.”

Dan froze and his mouth dropped open slight. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, Martyn wasn’t really supposed to tell me. You’re supposed to wait for eight weeks or something, but it slipped…don’t say anything to Cornelia.”

Dan mimed zipping his lips shut. “I won’t say a word. But let me just say right now that I call being the cool uncle.”

Phil crossed his arms over his chest and narrow his eyes. “And what kind of uncle does that make me?”

“You’re clearly the silly, dorky uncle.”

“So this is like a Jesse and Joey from _Full House_ situation?”

“It did always kind of seem like they were fucking. And God knows I don’t want to know what they were doing that woodchuck puppet”

Phil shook his head, but his lips gave into a small smile. “Not everything is about furries, Dan.”

Dan grabbed another stack of dishes out of the box. “It is if you try hard enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once they unpacked the essentials for living, the first thing he and Phil set up was the gaming room. They’d finally ditched the old futon in the back for a nicer black sofa because they had actual guest rooms now if people came to visit. The walls were just a slightly lighter grey than they were upstairs and the sofa was flanked by two tall white shelves stacked with video games. They’d also had fans design a new DanAndPhilGames logo that hung over the sofa.

Dan had been very vague and confusing about whether or not they were going to do spooky week. He’d gotten very good at being vague and confusing over the years. And Phil had just expertly avoided the question by taking online quizzes and talking about whatever hamster-hedgehog-pigeon escapades he or his family had had.

But they’d powered up on coffee yesterday morning and broke the whole room out in a day. It was a corner of their finished basement, which they were operating mostly like an at-home office. Eventually, they’d set up the AmazingPhil room and a filming and liveshow spot for Dan. He imagined that occasionally, especially with live shows, they show some of the upstairs rooms, but mostly they’d just show their basement. It wasn’t unlike what John and Hank did and Dan and Phil hoped it work for them. Even down the road, when they had kids.

Some of those things were weird to think about because it’s not like the world _knew_ they were together. It’s not like they made some sort of announcement or really ever planned to. There were days when Dan would get frustrated and just want to shout, “Back off. He’s mine.” Usually on those occasions where some man or woman would flirt with him or Phil. And sometimes it would be Phil that would think that maybe it was a good time to say something. Usually when they had achieved something big together Phil would start to romanticize telling people how _together_ they actually were. 

But that was the one thing they’d never seemed to be on the same page about at the same time, and so they’d kept quiet about it, and let people infer whatever they wanted to infer. Privacy and secrecy weren’t the same thing, but they were brothers. And sometimes, you couldn’t have one without the other.

“Dan,” Phil called down the stairs. A sound that was followed by his footsteps.

“What?” 

Phil walked through what would be the AmazingPhil room toward Dan. “I can’t find the Halloween stuff. I think it might still be in that storage unit.”

“Are you serious? I thought we emptied it out.”

Phil shook his head. “Nah, it’s a lot of tatinof stuff, some old merch. We didn’t think we’d need it here.”

Dan sighed and looked over at the very un-spooky gaming room. “Maybe we just don’t need to do spooky week.”

Phil gave him a look.

“Phil…”

“Not to alarm you or anything, but we didn’t have a great September.”

Dan smiled and walked up to Phil. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist. “I had a great September. Remember what we did in that venue bathroom in Manila.”

“Yeah, Dan. We fucked in a venue bathroom in Manila. It smelled like urinal cakes. It was very romantic.”

Dan stepped back from Phil. “Okay, Grumpy pants. What’s your deal?”

Phil pursed his lips. “I’m not grumpy, Dan. I’m just serious. So can you just be a professional and drive me to Asda so I can buy some glow-in-the-dark spiderwebs and orange fairy lights, please?”

Dan put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, mate.” He knew that voice coming from Phil. It was his ‘I’m anxious and I need to enact whatever plan I have to calm my nerves’ voice. “Let me get my shoes on.”

 

Dan and Phil had a car now, though Dan was the only one to drive it—and he still didn’t drive it _that_ often. But where they lived it was easier than calling a car and some things—like the Asda—weren’t in walking distance. 

It had stopped being weird going to Asda years ago. He hadn’t worked there all that long anyway. He hadn’t worked at any job, besides this strange YouTube one, for very long. Sometimes he wondered if he could handle it now—a normal job and a normal life. The smaller their paychecks from Google got, the more Dan would try not to think about it. It seemed like Phil was thinking about it a lot and when he did, he became this weird pulled-tight-string version of himself.

 

Phil had an Asda basket hanging over his arm, which was half filled with fake spiderwebs. He was staring at a wall of lights—a slightly panicked look on his face, and Dan was just standing to the side watching him.

“Which ones do I get?” Phil mumbled. “How do I decide which ones to get? I’d prepared for orange and green but purple? _Purple?_ ”

“Okay, Phil.” Dan’s instinct was to just say ‘it doesn’t fucking matter. Pick a box of damn lights and let’s go home’, but he knew Phil well enough to know that was the exact wrong thing to do in the moment. Dan stepped closer to Phil and examined the wall of lights. “Well, the orange ones are classic. Top spooks, right? Nostalgia, Charlie Brown—all that shit. And the green is like a little edgier, you know, got the whole zombie Frankenstein thing going on. Purple is…well, I’ve never really understood purple as a Halloween color, though it does seem to be included, but I feel like it might only be spooky in context of more traditional Halloween colors.”

Phil didn’t say anything so Dan looked over to find Phil staring at him, his brow drawn together. Just keeping his eyes on Dan, Phil grabbed a package of green lights and dropped it in the basket. He stepped in closer, with his voice lowered. 

“I have to go to the bathroom, Dan.”

Dan reached out for the basket. “Okay.”

“I think you should go to the bathroom too. If you know what i mean…”

It took Dan a moment before the lightbulb flashed in Dan’s head. “Oh. _Oh._ Phil, I love you, but we cannot fuck in an Asda bathroom.”

“Why not? We fucked in a venue bathroom in Manila.”

Dan’s throat tightened, his cheeks feeling hot. “There were extenuating circumstances.”

“Like what?” Phil whispered low. “Your boner?”

“ _Phil._ ”

Phil leaned in and whispered, “I’m already hard for you.”

“How?” Dan’s voice cracked. 

“Because you’re you and also a little because you indulged my obvious fairy light breakdown.”

“I passed up a prime opportunity to mock you and that makes you horny?”

“I’m a man of mystery.” 

Dan let out a snort. “Yes, dear. You are. But we still can’t fuck in an Asda bathroom,” Dan whispered.

Phil sighed. “Fine. I guess I can’t afford anything else on my criminal record anyway.”

Dan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Just get your plastic crow or whatever the hell else you what want and let’s go home. You know Asda stresses me out.”

Phil grabbed some plastic rats instead of crows—because he thought it was more representative of them—and Dan couldn’t argue with that. They went through the self-help line and then tossed their sack of spooky stuff in the backseat.

Dan couldn’t have been driving more than five minutes when he felt a hand fall right between his legs. 

“Phil, what are you—“

“Keep driving, Dan.”

“Are you serious?”

Phil didn’t respond besides rubbing his hand over the denim covering Dan’s cock. Dan let out a big shaky breath. 

“God, Phil.”

Phil popped open the button on Dan’s jeans and tugged down the zipper. “This better than the Asda bathroom?”

Dan moaned, then said, “ _Shit,_ yes. Don’t stop.”

Phil slipped his hand under Dan’s pants and wrapped his cool fingers around Dan’s shaft, pulling it out. “That feel good?”

“Y-yeah. So, so good.” His eyes fluttered shut and then sprung quickly back open. “But I’m pretty sure this is considered distracted driving.”

“Mmph,” Phil muttered. “Then, pull over.” Just then, Phil unbuckled and sank his mouth down around Dan’s hard cock.

“Oh, shit. Shit.” Dan swerved a little then corrected himself. He decided on a right turn, even though it was the opposite way of the house because he knew a place to stop.

Phil kept right on sucking and licking and bobbing his head. He was making wet, delicious, dirty noises that vibrated around Dan’s cock. 

Dan pulled off the main road when he saw the old mailbox and onto little cobblestone path that would eventually break apart and dead in. He pulled off between a couple big red bushes and parked the car.

He sank his fingers into Phil’s hair, pushing his mouth further down. “ _God._ Blow me, Phil.”

Phil pushed back against Dan’s hand so Dan dropped it away. Phil licked a long stripe up the underside of Dan’s cock and then sucked hard on the head. 

“But I want to ride you,” Phil said.

“Shit. Fuck.”

Phil licked his tongue around freckle Dan had about half way down his cock and then sucked on it. “God, I’m so hard,” Phil said. “Want you to touch it.”

“Come up here,” Dan said, breathless. “I’ll fuck you, baby.”

Phil sank his mouth down Dan a few more times, making his cock so wet it was dripping down onto his balls. Then, Phil pulled off and rolled back into his seat, where he buttoned his own jeans and started pulling them down his legs. Dan leaned his head back, mouth dropped open as he watched Phil reveal his soft, pale legs.

“Phil, Phil, wait. We don’t have lube.”

“Don’t need it,” Phil said as he started to work himself over the center console and squeeze himself onto Dan’s thighs, his knees pushed back against his chest. If Dan had gotten stronger, Phil had gotten more flexible, and Dan was not complaining. 

“Phil, come on.”

Phil grabbed at Dan’s cock, pressing the tip against his hole, and they both full-body shuddered. 

“Remember Sugarland, Dan.” Phil sank down on Dan, just past the tip. “You fucked me without lube then, had me on my knees begging for it.”

“A-ah.” Dan gasped. It was a hell of a memory. They had a lot of good sex during the tour. “But I fingered you first.”

Phil put a hand on Dan’s cheek and brought their gazes together. “Fuck me, Dan. I can take it.” He let out a tight hiss as he sank down so slowly on Dan’s cock. He’d go down an inch and then pause to kiss at Dan’s lips or bite at his shoulder. 

Dan rested his hand on Phil’s curved hips, letting his big fingers play with the hem of Phil’s grey rose jumper. Finally, Phil couldn’t go any further. He was fully sat on Dan’s cock, every inch being tightly squeezed.

Phil was trembling, his face buried between Dan’s neck and shoulder. Dan smoothed a hand over his back. “You can get off it if you need to, baby. It’s okay.”

“N-no.” Phil shook his head—Dan could feel it. Phil drew in a deep breath as he sat back. “It’s so good.”

Dan smiled and kissed Phil’s lips, deep and wet. Phil angled himself up, giving Dan the space to thrust his hips up into Phil, driving his cock deeper. Phil pushed back against his thrusts, moaning and clawing at Dan’s shoulder. Eventually, Dan just settled back and let Phil bounce on his cock.

Dan couldn’t take his eyes off Phil’s big dick, leaking and bouncing between them. “God, Phil, you have the most gorgeous cock I’ve ever seen.” Dan wrapped his hand around the large shaft. “It’s been a while since I’ve had it in me.” Probably only a week, but it felt like forever.

“Too long,” Phil muttered. “I miss fucking you.”

“Fuck me tonight,” Dan said, as Phil just kept bouncing on his cock. “Want you to bend me over something. Get me on all fours and just take me from behind. We did that all the time when I was in uni, remember?”

Dan could feel himself growing close, so he picked up the speed of his hand in the way he knew would help Phil come.

“I fucked you so hard that first time you came over with your laundry. You were so upset. I just wanted to make you feel better.”

Dan shuddered. He remembered that night. How it started with him as an anxious ball of sadness and how it ended with him biting into Phil’s pillow as Phil pounded him senseless from behind. It was a good fucking memory. 

“Are you close, Phil? I’m so close.”

Phil lifted himself almost completely off Dans cock and then dropped back down hard. He let out a broken gasp.

“Shit!” Dan shouted as Phil’s come shot all over them both and Dan pumped deep in Phil’s ass.

“I love you,” Phil said, gasping for breath.

“Love you too. But we just made a fucking mess of our new car.”


End file.
